Sam Black
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Sam Black and Daryl Dixon are similar in every way; same background, same look, same accent, same attitude...but one thing they don't have in common is their feelings. When another member of the group intervenes, what happens then? Daryl/OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sam, not short for 'Samantha' or whatever 'chick' name you want to give me. Just Sam, got it? Okay, so while we're fine in that er...department. You need to know more about me, as much as I would despise telling you, I have to, so...sure. I have light brown hair, baby blue eyes and a motorcycle I stole from my dead brother, my dad was abusive, my mom died when I was 12 from smoking and drinking, I hate everyone, and I carry a crossbow. 'Nuff said. Should we...start with my story now?

"Who th'hell are you?" A man walked up to me, he could be my fucking twin. I looked him up and down, crossbow, hair, eyes, yep we were switched. It was supposed to be me and him, but someone gave me...whatever my brother was.

"It matter?" I stood there awkwardly, leaning against a tree.

"Hm. We have a camp...back there a lil' bit, if you'd like ta come...er...back with me."

"Listen, freakishly identical twin, I have my own life, and it does not include a camp, or any of your uptight bitches."

"Suit yerself." He started to walk away, but I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Fine. I'll come back. Put me in a fucking cage I will rip off your dick and make you eat it."

"That's sick."

"Who the fuck cares?" He led me too a prison. A fucking prison.

"Names Daryl, by the way."

"Sam." I shot down a walker, going to retrieve my arrow.

"Short for somethin'?"

"No." I glanced at him.

"So what's your deal?"

"My deal? I come from a rough family. You?"

"My childhood is probably worse than yours."

"Doubt it." I followed him into the building, looking around at the white arrows littering the wall. I stopped when we came across a cellblock, I looked around at all the people in their cells sleeping. "I ain't sleepin' in no _cage_."

"Can sleep up on the perch with me."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Take it or leave it, your choice, girl."

"Take it." I readjusted my crossbow and bag and walked slowly up the stairs towards the perch, setting my stuff against the wall and sitting in one of the two chairs, tipping my hat, putting my feet up on the desk and sitting there, my hand always on my knife.

Someone tipped my hat up and I shot awake, pointing the knife in there face. It was a girl, about 10-12 with medium ginger hair.

"Don't do that." I got up.

"Sorry, but Rick told me to get you. He wants to ask you some things."

"Tell him I'll be there in a sec." She nodded and ran off. I stuffed my knife in it's holster and bent down to grab my crossbow. I tucked my shirt down, hoping no one saw the scars. Rick was a tall man, about 38-37, with hair down to his neck, and an almost beard.

"Who are you?" He asked, seating me at one of the tables.

"Sam."

"Why are you here?"

"Your buddy Daryl picked me up." I answered flatly.

"Are you with the Governor?"

"Oh, the dick who killed my brother? He has a name now? Well, things do change. But, no, never was, never will be."

"She's clean." He stood up an walked away, motioning for me to follow. I lagged behind, leaning against the wall. "You hurt any of our people, you're gone. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I saluted weakly, walking back over to my seat on the perch, looking at a book I picked up for entertainment. The Little Engine That Could. I started reading. "Ha! Bitch don't see it comin'." I took out a Slim Jim from my box of many and continued. "Oh, snap!" I started laughing uncontrollably. "Bitch just got burned! Damn, these people have plot twists." I closed the book and stared up at the ceiling, taking out another Slim Jim.

"Hey, Sam?" I casually walked towards the railing, looking down. Daryl stood there, his crossbow on his back. "I'm gon' go huntin', wanna come?"

"Sure, lemme grab my stuff." I snatched my bow and bolted down the staircase after Daryl. Walking casually behind him, I thought I was kinda glad that we were alike, we look alike, carry the same weapon, we even talk alike. If we don't act alike...I dunno. I guess I'm glad because he won't annoy the shit out of me. Like...my brother. God I miss him so much. I sighed.

"Whatcha riled up about, girl?"

"My brother."

"Hm. What'd the Governor do?"

"It...it was a battle, we met this guy, and the Governor killed both of them and I ran."

"Same."

"You ran?"

"No, my brother got killed by the guy, too."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout...that."

"Sorry 'bout yours." He paused for a moment. "So what's your story?"

"My...er...story? Yup, loving family...totally did not live in the middle of the forest, sometimes I...'borrowed' stuff from a rich townhouse...er...yea."

"You didn't want to talk about it, you could've just said so."

"Sorry, jus' don't like my childhood." I shot down a squirrel, picking it up and takng out the arrow.

"Makes two of us."

~~~**The Next Week**

Sam walked into the showers, and when she already heard the water running, turned to look who was inside. She was surprised as hell when she saw Daryl, and when he turned around, his back was littered with scars. She casually walked out, ready to question him later.

~~~**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Daryl had the scars too? I guess we'll just have to find out if they're from his old man or whoever. I waited outside of the perch for a while until he entered the room, his eyes going to me immediately. I pulled him into it.

"I saw 'em."

"What?"

"Yer scars." I looked down.

"Do I have ta ask?"

"No. An' I ain't tellin' you 'bout them neither."

"Can you at least answer if it was from your dad?"

"No, an' you better not ask me again, girl." I started unbuttoning my shirt, and since we were the only ones awake right now, I was okay with it. "What're you doin'?" He exclaimed. I took it off and turned around.

"Mine are." I faced him again, putting the shirt back on. "We're not different Daryl."

"Yea."

"Huh?"

"They're from my dad."

"Oh." We stared at each other for a while, just searching each other's eyes. "This is awkward for you too, right?" He cracked a smile.

"Lil' bit, yea."

"Figures." We started to lean in but I pulled back, biting my lip. "I have to...go." I ran out towards the field, looking out at the walkers wandering around.

"You _kissed _her?" I shouted at Daryl, after Lori and Carol told me Daryl kissed Jayleen, one of the two twins we found. The other is Jayden.

"No, I mean yes, I don't know! Okay? I don't know! Why th'hell do you care anyway?"

"Because I liked you Daryl, and this is way beyond me, but if our relationship means that _little_ to ya, then what the hell? Righ'?" I walked past him, pushing him away, and broke into a run, holding a hand over my mouth as I felt the bile rising in my throat. I realized I had gone the wrong way and was now lost. I knew if I wasn't crying, I would probably not be so scared right now, acting like a kid. I heard growls behind me when I turned in the direction I came. I faced the other way and screamed. A walker was in my face. I went the other-other way, running through the halls, and eventually found a closet where I caught my breath. I slid down the wall and cried myself to sleep. I swear, if I get back there alive, Jayleen will not see the next day.

~~~**(No POV)**

"She shoul' be back by now. Th'hell is she?"

"Hey, don't worry about _her_. She's probably going to be back soon. Okay?" Jayleen tried to comfort Daryl by putting an arm around him.

"Don't touch me. 'S your fault she's gone anyway."

"It's hers for leaving."

"Yours. Now leave me alone, woman." She scoffed and walked towards one of the other men to try on them. Hah. Whore. Daryl sat, thinking about Sam. Her face, her hair, her personality, her voice, everything about her was the same as he was. He didn't have much of a decision between A) Jayleen, and B) Sam. A is annoying as hell, but pretty. B is the least annoying person in the world and they'd talk for hours before going to sleep, and they're like best friends in only a week. Now she hates his guts and is missing. Very wonderful. He ly back on the chair, looking over at her empty one, weapons scattered on the floor, her jar of Slim Jims-her personal drug. It felt like a peice of him had been ripped out when she hadn't come back. Daryl closed his eyes and continued his thoughts.

~~~**(Sam's POV)**

I'm probably going to be lost forever, I thought I would never ever come back, or just die before I do. I was hungry, and my addiction is always getting in the way. My hunger for meat grew, and my thirst for Gatorade just up and killed my tounge.

"God, help me." I prayed. The door swung open, and a walker appeared. I fumbled for a weapon, realizing I had nothing, I got up, and kicked it in the stomach. It fell down and I crushed it's head, and started running again. I got cornered against a door that wouldn't open, the walkers only two feet from me. I forced the handle down and opened the door, slamming it behind me. I turned around, only to be met with another fifteen rotting dead faces. I snuck past them, reaching the other door and opening it quietly. I saw the room was the cafeteria. Food. I took out a can of corn and stuffed my mouth. I lay back down, exhausted. I opened a bottle of water and drank, but feeling a sharp pain in my side, before a loud bang. I glanced down. Blood was spilling out, damp on the floor

**OKAY I KNOW I SWITCH IT AROUND A LOT D: I SOWWY D: But I haz too. Tell me what you want 2 c in next chapta, kay 3 I've had this idea 4 a vhile, sooo, ya :D Luv you, mom and/or dad c: Bai :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and people were hunched over me, Hershel looked like he was about to say something, Carol and Lori were staring at him, and Carl and Sophia were frozen in the background. I scooted to the edge, hopping off and walking towards the perch. Daryl had his knees drawn to his chest and was rocking, but still frozen.

"Hello?" I called, looking for a non-frozen person.

"Sam." I looked down the stairs, my brother was there, a smile plastered to his face. I rushed towards him.

"Ellis?"

"Go. Back. Don' stay here with me, please...go back."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm always gonna be there, talk to me whenever, I promise."

"Go back?"

"They think you're dead but you're just barely holdin' on. Hurry, go back in your place."

"Why couldn't you do that?"

"I had no way of healing, but you. Do. Just, please...don't die."

"Okay." I gave him one last hug before he faded away. I got back in the bench and lay down, and that's when the pain came. I screamed and tried to get away, but someone held me down.

"You're killin' her!" Someone else shouted.

"Give me the stitches." I think Hershel commanded. I felt a needle dig into my skin and I screamed more, clenching my fists and thrashing around my head. As I started to get used to the pain I quieted down, my screams becoming more whimpers. "I had to do the same with Carl, if she moves at all I could hit an organ and she'll die instantly."

"She didn't move when you were getting a deep one, and the stitches she wasn't, she was just screaming, we don't have the supplies to put her down."

"Jus-Jus go to the...infirmary." I grunted. "There should be some-something th-th-there."

"Carl and I can go." Sophia said.

"No, honey we can't risk-"

"Let h-her." I muttered.

"Be. Safe. Someone needs to go with them."

"I can, I know where the supplies are, and what they look like." A male stepped forward, maybe Jayden. I heard footsteps exiting the room.

"Sam, honey, how're you feeling?" I looked at the woman, and tried to smile.

"Terrible. But I can live with it."

"Do ya need anything? Painkillers, anythin'?" Daryl asked, coming closer. I fidgeted.

"No. Can someone tell me what happened, though?"

"Glenn was coming in the cafeteria, and when he saw you laying there it scared 'im have to death and he shot you in the stomach, almost the exact spot Carl was shot."

"I'm really, _really _sorry."

"'S fine, Glenn, don't stress. I'll be up on my feet in a week or so."

"You guys know...the baby might be delivered on Christmas." Maggie smiled.

"Woah. Maybe we can find some ribbon, decorate the walkers." Axel-the last man standing of the prisoners, who proved to be nice enough-suggested. I hate Christmas. That was when my mother died. It sucks.

"Yea..."

"We got them! We got them!" Sophia rushed into the room, Carl and Jayden on her tail, holding a box.

"Are you ready?" I nodded as he gave me the pill, and I felt my eyes give out and I fell asleep.

"7 out of 7. I'm done."

"A'right, jus' let her rest for a lil' while."

"Do you want a moment?"

"Nah, I'd rather talk ta her when she's awake."

"Okay then, because I need to keep an eye on her."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet, she will be though."

"Okay, because Dad said the Governor's gonna come again."

"When?"

"Maybe a few days."

"A few days? She won't be up on her feet until a week." I woke up after that, holding my side, which still ached.

"Maybe we can try today, if we can get her up."

"Me an' Rick could help 'er." I felt a scratch in my throat, and coughed harshly.

"Is she okay?"

"Carl, why don't we go down, okay?"

"Okay."

"Sam, you awake?"

"Uh, yea." I sat up carefully, leaning against the wall.

"You still mad?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry."

"Ya really think..."

"No. I don't. But I really think that ya should."

"I'm not forgivin' ya. No matter whatcha do."

"Sam, she came onta _me_. I can't stand her."

"I can't trust you." He shook his head and ran a han through his hair, getting up and leaving. "You said I can talk to you whenever, right? How about some brotherly advice?" I shut my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, Ellis was standing there, hands on his hips.

"Ya really want relationship advice from me? Sis, you don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout."

"Actually, I really don' know what's happenin'."

"So, this chick...Jayleen. Says he came onto him?"

"Yea." I muttered.

"Why 'ontcha just give him a chance?"

"'Fraid if I do I'll just get my heart broken."

"Blacks don't get their hearts broken. Hell, we barely have 'em." He sat down next to me, pulling me close. "You're as tough as nails, lil' sis. I know ya are. You can do it. Just imagine this: 20 years from now...you two are fightin' in your 60's and 50's. You're a hella lot tougher than anyone I've ever known, darlin'. Now get out there. Why 'ontcha go tell 'em how ya feel like a Black." I smiled and buried my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love ya, Ellis."

"Love ya too, sis. I'll see ya." He got up and disappeared. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth.

"I really wish you were still here. I wish I could talk to you both all the time. You were my best friend, Ellis. Just come back. Just come back." I whispered.

"Who were you talking to?" Jayden was at the entrance, leaning agains the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"My brother."

"Hm. Can't let 'im go, eh?"

"No. Not my mom, either. Even after 20 years. She was he best parent ever. My brother was the best. It sucks. You're lucky you have one."

"Lucky? Huh, she'd hit on every one of my friends, all of my friends friends, friends brothers, she's a bitch. A real whore."

"Yea. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, anything."

"I overheard the talk."

"Oh."

"Can you just take me there?"

"You know I can't-"

"Please?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Positive."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I can't."

"Please, Jayden...please."

"No."

"Fine."

"Eh?"

"Fine."

"Okay...didn't think ya'd give up that easy."

"Well, I am. It's pointless anyway."

"Sure."

I snuck out that night, determined to get there. I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to keep these people safe. An' I couldn't do that without turning myself in. I drove past the area where Ellis fell. and stopped the car. I froze when I saw a figure stalking the place. I snuck up behind them and approached the silhouette. When I came closer more of the figure came into view. I flipped out my blade and grabbed them by the neck, pulling it down on the ground and raising my knife. I dropped it on the ground, and stared at the baby blue eyes in front of me.

"Ellis?"

**OSHIT. :o I realized this is kinda fast-moving...but the whole point of this story is between Samaximus and Darylina. I mean...erm...Sam and Daryl. Which. Will. Come. O.o Ellis is a version of Merle. That is unspeakable. Think of him as Merle for now. Eh? C:**


End file.
